1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a laundry treatment apparatus and a door thereof.
2. Background
A laundry treatment apparatus includes a washing apparatus for washing laundry, or a drying apparatus for performing drying or post-treatment of laundry that has been washed in a washing apparatus. In both cases where a laundry treatment apparatus is embodied as a washing apparatus and where a laundry treatment apparatus is embodied as a drying apparatus, the laundry treatment apparatus requires an opening for the introduction of laundry thereinto. With regard to the process of treating the laundry introduced into the laundry treatment apparatus, the laundry treatment apparatus requires a door that cuts off the interior of the laundry treatment apparatus from the outside.
A laundry treatment apparatus and a door thereof have been provided with a handle assembly at the right side of the door to enable the opening of the door and provided with a hinge assembly at the left side of the door to enable the pivoting of the door when the user views the laundry treatment apparatus from the front side thereof because the user generally uses their right hand. However, in a case where the user is not a right-handed person, but a left-handed person, the user has experienced difficulty in opening or closing the door. In addition, even if exchanging the positions of the handle assembly and the hinge assembly provided at the door is possible, general users suffer from complicated works and inconvenience.